Victor von Doom (Earth-3263)
Victor von Doom is the Avenger known as Dr. Doom, who comes from a long line of Latverian dictators. He is the only known mortal to be Worthy of Mjolnir, and was the first human to possess the Infinity Gauntlet. He also wields the sword known as Excalibur. History Early Life Victor was born in the European country of Latveria, which had been ruled by his dictators for nearly 1,000 years. Closer to the present, their rule has not been as strong, but nevertheless they were in power. Victor disliked the way his family was represented, and hoped to one day treat Latveria in kind, a way it had most likely never felt before. By the time he was sixteen, his father had died and Victor had become King. He was unprepared, and not yet ready to become King, so he bequeathed his power to his small-time family business, who would decide what to do. Meanwhile, he decided to make a name for himself elsewhere, so Victor took his recently discovered genius-level intellect to the country known as America. He had his sights set on one man in particular: Reed Richards. His research on cosmic radiation was fascinating, and he felt some sort of kinship with the fellow teenage prodigy. Richards Incorporated Victor was greeted as royalty when he arrived in America, yet he insisted that he be treated as just another businessman. His requests were met, and an employee from Richards Incorporated was sent to pick him up. That employee was one Susan Storm, who Victor fell in love with the moment he saw her. While on their way to the Baxter Building, the two of them got to talking and they quickly became great friends. But their friendship seemed like almost nothing when Victor and Reed met. They became so close they might as well have been brothers. The two of them worked together for years on cosmic radiation, but their theories and ideas often rivaled each other. After about 6 years with Richards Incorporated, Victor and Susan were married, with Reed as his best man. They eventually formed a partnership with a similar business, Stark Enterprises, which was run by CEO Anton Stark, who seemed like a jerk once they first met, but Victor eventually warmed up to him. They had all formulated a plan to fund a space flight out to study a recent outburst in cosmic radiation, a flight which would be piloted by Susan's brother, John. Stark had not been planning on attending the flight, but Victor was greatly looking forward to it. He also learned that Reed's body guard, Ben Grimm, would be accompanying them, which he found odd, but he did not question Reed's reasoning. Betrayal About one week before the flight, Victor was contacted by Reed and Anton late at night. He met them at the Baxter Building, which was seemingly deserted. He was met by them at the top floor, and revelations were made. The two of them revealed that they'd been working together far longer than anyone had thought, even before their companies became famous. They shared a similar goal; world domination. As they explained, Victor remained quiet. The two of them had been scheming together to use the appropriate amount of cosmic radiation to gain the abilities necessary to reach their goal. Everyone attending the flight shared their goal, including Susan. This shocked Victor, but he still remained silent. Anton would be incapable of attending the flight because of his current heart condition, which Victor had not known about. Reed said that they were not the only ones, in fact the world was full of people who wanted what they wanted, and their ranks would eventually expand exponentially. They offered Victor a place in their little "Cabal" (as Reed called it), but Victor said he'd rather die. Reed sighed, saying that Susan would be disappointed in him. Victor punched him in the face, but Anton grabbed him and slammed him onto a table, which such strength that Victor thought he must have been a mutant or something. Reed recovered and pulled a small vial from his jacket. He was disappointed in Victor's decision, and it was time he got punished. The vial contained a small amount of concentrated acid, which Reed poured onto Victor's face while Anton held him in place. The burns caused Victor explainable amounts of pain, but before he could react Anton slammed his head against the table again, knocking him out. The two of them left, and he was found in the morning by security who quickly rushed him to a hospital. They recognized him as Victor von Doom, and had him rushed back to Latveria so their king could have proper treatment. Recovery in Latveria Victor was in a short coma for about a week. He awoke in his castle, surrounded by the ungrateful businessmen he had left in charge before leaving for America. They informed him that since he left Latveria had the worst financial crisis ever, and the people were very ungrateful. Victor didn't care for what they had to say, and he freaked out on them, breaking one of their arms, scaring the others out of his room. He looked at himself in a mirror and paused. He would cry, but he didn't think he had any more tears to shed. He punched the mirror, breaking it, and proceeded to wreck the room. He tried calling Susan many times until he realized she had probably already left for the space flight. He was disappointed, not only in her but in himself as well. He had fallen for her deception, and he had fallen in love with a psychopath. He blamed Reed. It was all his fault. Victor was determined to make sure that he would not succeed in his goal of world domination, so he quickly took control of his company and his country. He did not let his burns get in the way of ushering Latveria into a new era. But eventually Reed and his crew returned to Earth, and the first step of their plan was completed. They'd been gifted with amazing powers, and Victor was infuriated to learn that Reed and Susan were now in a relationship. He had tried a recent meditating trick that one of his advisers taught him, but it was no good. He decided to confront this "Fantastic Four" on their own terms, but not as Victor von Doom. He crafted a suit of armor for himself and adopted the name "Doctor Doom" to pose as a supervillain in order to draw them out. Banished to Hel "Doctor Doom" took a jet to America, but flew on his own to the Baxter Building. He did not want to do what he was doing, but he didn't think he had any other choice. He wished to not make a scene but he knew he didn't always get what he wanted. He broke into the Baxter Building relatively easy and encountered Reed in his lab. Reed did not know who this mystery man was, and he truly did not care. The two of them began fighting, but Victor's speech patterns and the way he moved tipped Reed off. He deduced this Doctor Doom's true identity within a matter of minutes. After revealing it out loud, he decided to take the fight out onto the streets. The rest of the Four quickly got involved too, and Victor was not prepared for a fight of this magnitude. He didn't want to hurt Susan, but he had no trouble fighting the others. Eventually, Reed had knocked his mask off, revealing his charred face to the world, instantly making him look like the villain he was pretending to be. Before too many people noticed, Victor tackled Reed and flew him back up to his lab. He tried to harm him, but it seemed impossible due to his new abilities. Reed laughed as Victor struggled and eventually pinned him down, and retrieved one of his various devices. He asked Victor if he knew anything about Norse Mythology, which he did. He and Anton had discovered that those tales were true, and the gods like Thor and Loki truly existed, as well as the other worlds. Reed had managed to isolate a portal to the realm known as Niffleheim, which Reed liked to call Hel, and he turned it into a weapon. Victor knew immediately what Reed was planning for him. Before he could fight it, Reed blasted him, and he was sent to Niffleheim, the land of the dead. After he was gone, Reed held a press conference and informed the people that Victor von Doom had gone insane a week before the space flight and had returned to Latveria, and he was now seeking revenge for not allowing him to accompany them into space, and the public bought it. Romancing Hela Sole Survivor Alone Against an Army Recruiting the Avengers The Siege on Castle Doom Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Earth-3263 Category:Avengers (Earth-3263) Category:Geniuses Category:Armor Users Category:Sorcery Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Worthy of Excalibur Category:Super Soldiers Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Killed by Mister Fantastic Category:Impaled Category:Universe Travel Category:Energy Blasts Category:Force Field Generation Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Versions of Doctor Doom